Anna loves games
by frozen-lovely
Summary: Anna had always loved games, but this game might be a little too much for Elsa.
1. Chapter 1

It had been three months since what most people were calling "The Great Freeze". Anna was still trying to adjust to this new life of light, people, responsibility, and most of all Elsa. The two girls had been inseparable since the great freeze. One was almost never seen without the other on her arm or not far behind. They had been strolling through town, sneaking food from the kitchen, sleeping in the same room and basically been doing 13 years' worth of bonding in 5 days. It was like they were young again and things had never changed. Except for one thing, Anna's feelings towards her sister were far from sisterly. And every moment spent with Elsa was exhilarating but only furthered her unnatural feelings for her sister. Now you have to understand, Anna had always loved games. So whenever a situation arose that was at all unpleasant or challenging she liked to make it into a game and have some fun. This often got her into trouble when she was younger but now she was older and wiser and her games were a lot more complex. So one night when Elsa and Anna were sitting by the fire in Elsa's room, Anna decided to invent a fun little game for herself. She started by sliding a little closer when Elsa spoke and eventually got the nerve to set her head on her sister's shoulder. And by that point Anna decided to see just how far she could take this game of hers.

Elsa was chatting on about the royal meetings she had been stuck in that day but Anna was only half listening. She was too focused on her cheek pressed against the queen's bare shoulder that was exposed by her ice dress that day. Anna took a chance and slid her arm across the queen's stomach to hold her. Elsa stopped talking for a second but she must have decided she was okay with the contact as she continued her story about the trade agreement. The queen could barely keep talking as she felt Anna's hand slide down her side to rest on her hip and then continued on to the queen's leg, slowly rubbing up and down on the side of her leg.

"Umm…Anna, what are…?" Elsa was cut off by Anna

"Im so tired!" Anna commented.

"Oh well maybe we should turn in then."

"Sounds great." Anna agreed as she jumped up and pulled her sister with her to the bed. They crawled in and blew out the candles.

After a few minutes of silence Anna cuddled up to her big sister, wrapping her arms around her. This was not an unusual occurrence but after what had happened on the couch Elsa was a little on edge and her eyes flew open at the contact. Anna pressed a kiss to Elsa's exposed shoulder. The cold skin felt amazing against her lips and after a few seconds she heard a moan come from Elsa's mouth. Anna's eyes widened in shock and she decided to take a chance. Swiping her tongue across the skin she had just kissed she leans in and made a trail of kisses all the way to Elsa's neck. She licked and kissed the skin there until taking another chance and nipping at the skin, leaving a small red mark but getting a very satisfying moan to slip from the queen's lips. That moan was the last straw for Anna. She ground her hips into Elsa's rear, making the redhead moan and bite down on her sister's neck. Elsa pushed away from Anna and rolled over to find a sheepish grin plastered on Anna's face.

"Anna don't give me that look, this is wrong. This little game you have been playing. It ends now! Underst…"

She was cut off by Anna's lips being pressed against hers. Elsa let this continue for a moment before putting her hand on Anna's cheek to push her away.

"Oh come on Els. Don't act like you don't want this. I heard those moans when I kissed your neck." The younger girl smirked while leaning in to bite Elsa's collarbone and lick up to her jaw line. Elsa through her head back and a sound escaped her lips that made Anna shiver. She rolled them until she was straddling the queen's hips.

"Ya, That's what I thought." Anna smirked


	2. Chapter 2

"_Ya, that's what I thought," Anna smirked_

The redhead leaned down and kissed the queen right on the lips, flicking her tongue across cold lips, begging to be granted entrance to the girl's mouth. She rolled her hips into the blondes, sending a wave of pleasure through her body and a soft moan escaped the blonde. Anna's lips left Elsa's to run her tongue from her jawline to the queens collarbone, which she bite and licked before continuing down. She ran her hands down the queen's sides. Urged on by the noises that the older girl was making, she hiked up her sister's dress to feel the cold smooth skin of her thighs. Leaning down she kissed the white skin that she exposed she ran her tongue up her leg making the queen squirm.

"You are too squirmy Els. Hold still." Anna complained as she grabbed the queen's hips to pin her to the bed.

"Anna please." Elsa whined.

"Please what Els?" Anna smirked

The blonde squirmed and moaned as her sister kissed and bite her thighs. Refusing to touch her where she needed it.

"Touch me" the queen begged. At those words Anna pushed her sisters panties aside and licked up the length of her core making the girl moan. Anna slowly pushed one finger inside her sister while taking her clit in her mouth and sucking hard. The queens back lifted off the bed in pure ecstasy and she yelled out her sister's name.

"Shhhh, Elsa. Someone will hear us." The Princess complained against the girl. Placing kisses to her core as she fingered her. She could feel her sisters walls tighten and knew she was close to release. Quickly pulling her fingers our before the girl could reach her peak Anna jumping up to place a quick kiss to the queens lips.

"I win!" Anna bragged as she strode out the door, leaving a frustrated and quite confused queen lying alone.


	3. Chapter 3

A week later the queen and princess sat at the dinner table. Surrounded by their guests Elsa chatted with them all, being the charming lovable queen she had to be. But the truth was her mind was far far away from that table. All she could concentrate on was Anna, who was wearing a blue flowing dress that complimented her amazingly and Elsa had to fight to keep her eyes off of the girl. It didn't help that the queen's leg kept bumping into the girl's leg under the table, the tiny touch only fueling her desire for the girl. Finally the blonde was no longer able to sit still and knew something had to be done.

"If you could excuse my sister and me for a minute, we must check on the staff arrangements for dessert." The queen excused herself while grabbing her sister's hand and pulling her behind her into one of the not used back hallways. She dragged her sister down the hall behind her until she was a safe distance away from the dining hall.

"Elsa what are you…" Anna's words were cut off by Elsa's lips being crushed against hers. She felt her back hit the wall and Elsa pressed her body against the younger girl and moaned into her mouth. Her tongue flicked out to pry the redheads lips apart, gaining access to the red head's mouth. Her hands roamed the slim body in front of her and she quickly grabbed at Anna's dress to hike it up to her waist, giving the older girl access to the bare skin of the princess's legs. Anna's hands found the queens breasts which she played with as she allowed the kiss to continue until Elsa pulled away to attack her neck. The cool lips on her skin drove her crazy and a small moan escaped her, making Elsa smile against her neck. Elsa bites down on the freckled perfect skin of her sister's neck before licking where her teeth had left a mark to sooth the skin. Anna's moans drove her wild to the point insanity. Elsa ground her hips into Anna's before reaching down to rub her through her panties. The sounds her sister was making only fed her desire and she slipped her hand under the fabric to slip them into her sister. Thrusting against Elsa's hand to increase the pressure Anna bit back a scream as Elsa began to rub her clit with her thumb. Elsa could tell by the increased noise level of Anna's moans that her sister was coming close to her peak. Anna saw the smile spread across her sister face and realized what she was planning.

"No, no Elsa please, ugh." Anna pleaded to her sister as she grabbed hold of Elsa hand to stop her from pulling away. But the blonde was too strong and she pulled her hand away from the girl and let her dress fall back down around the girl's ankles. Elsa leaned near Anna's ear, running her tongue around the shell of her ear; she whispered "I win." before walking back to her dinner party with a smile on her face. Anna slumped against the wall with a frustrated sigh.


End file.
